Simbolismos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Se llamaba Benji. Benjamin, ¿sabe algo de él?" Mandy está intentando encontrar la tumba de su hermano después de la guerra. O cualquier cosa que lo lleve hasta él. Megan está allí para acompañarla.
_Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

PROMPT#94 —En el que Mandy busca la tumba de su hermano y Megan está ahí para ella.

* * *

 **Simbolismos**

 _"_ _Keep your beady eyes on me  
_ _To make sure I don't turn to dust  
_ _If fear is in the mind, then my mind lives in fear  
_ _as deep in this voice then a dirty British sea"_

 _Turn to dust, Wolf Alice_

* * *

Le duele la mirada que le dirige el mago. Lástima mezclada con algo que no sabe interpretar. Seguro que no es la primera persona que recibe ese tipo de mirada, esos ojos que se la pasan todo el día enfrentando a gente con sus mismos problemas y su mismo duelo.

―¿Cómo dices qué se llama? ―pregunta el mago, revisando en los pergaminos.

―Benji, Benjamin Brocklehurst ―responde Mandy―. Era auror ―añade, guardando una pequeña esperanza.

El mago niega con la cabeza.

―No tenemos información, señorita Brocklehurst.

En otras palabras, «no tenemos idea de dónde enterraron a su hermano». Mandy suspira. Apenas si le alcanza la voz para dar las gracias y abandonar la oficina. Afuera hay otros que quizá tengan mucha más suerte que ella.

(O quizá no).

Y Megan, claro.

Megan, con sus trenzas, su intento de sonrisa. Sus ojos. Megan, toda ella.

Mandy niega con la cabeza cuando Megan la ve y le dirige una mirada inquisitiva. Es su única respuesta a la pregunta que Megan jamás hace. «No sé dónde está mi hermano», significa. ¿A qué tumba le llevará a llevar flores? ¿A dónde tendrá que ir a despedirse? Nota como su mano tiembla, pero Megan la detiene. Le aprieta la mano, confiada como sólo puede estarlo ella (porque es Megan y siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas).

―Lo encontraremos ―asegura.

* * *

―¡Disculpa! ¡Disculpa! Lo siento, pero me dijeron que trabajaste con Benjamin Brocklehurst durante la guerra…

―¿Sí?

―Sí, sólo quería hacerte unas preguntas. Soy su hermana, Mandy.

Mandy sonríe, aliviada de haber podido detenerlo. No es que haya hecho mucho más los últimos días. Megan le preguntó a Eddie Carmichael si sabía algo, porque había pasado la guerra en la División de aurores, sobreviviendo como podía y ayudando a los que podía. Y Eddie le dijo que se acordaba de Benji, que nunca se quedaba callado cuando debía quedarse callado, que era un novato y que trabajaba al lado de un tan Gabriel O'Connell, que está justo en ese momento al lado de Mandy.

―Ah, Mandy… ―También él la mira con pena. Todo el mundo la mira con pena, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar―. Benji siempre hablaba de ti.

―¿En serio? ―pregunta Mandy―. Yo… Bueno…, yo… ―siempre se traba, parece idiota. Nunca sabe qué decir o cómo preguntar lo que quiere a preguntar―. Yo sólo… quería saber… si sabías algo de su muerte. Cualquier cosa.

Es más una súplica que una pregunta.

Pero Gabriel niega con la cabeza.

―No. Sólo se lo llevaron ―responde―. Él no se callaba mucho, no cuando creía que desde arriba no podían oírlo. Quería ayudar a los hijos de muggles, decía que todo lo que estaban haciendo era injusto.

―Suena como a Benji.

―Sí, así que un día se lo llevaron ―sigue Gabriel―. Yo no estaba aquí, pero creo que nadie intentó detenerlos. Estábamos todos cagados de miedo la mitad del tiempo, nos habíamos hecho aurores para atrapar magos oscuros y de repente los magos oscuros nos estaban dirigiendo.

―Ah… ―musita Mandy. Quiere preguntarle por qué no fue más valiente si Benji era su amigo y su compañero. Pero no se atreve. Igual ella también fue un poco cobarde.

―Sólo sé que vino Yaxley en persona ―añade Gabriel―, supongo que temían que algo saliera mal.

Se encoge de hombros. Una simple manera de decir «no sé nada más». Mandy asiente. Le da las gracias.

Suspira. Tiene que llegar a casa a decirle a Megan que en realidad no sabe casi nada nuevo. Excepto un nombre que se le ha clavado bien profundo. «Yaxley».

* * *

La silla está vacía, como cada semana. Nadie se atreve a quitarla, a moverla. Incluso, a veces, Juliette Brocklehurst pone el cubierto que va allí, donde Benji debería estar comiendo. Pero Benji no va más a comer y nadie sabe a qué tumba llevarle flores.

(No saben si tiene una tumba, si quiera).

Megan está allí, como cada fin de semana. Metida en la cocina, ayudándole a Juliette a cocinar mientras Mandy oye el radio en la sala con su padre que cada vez habla menos. A veces pregunta si se sabe algo de Benji. Otras veces dice cosas como: «ojalá estuviera aquí».

Con Mandy casi nunca tiene fuerzas para hablar. Mandy sospecha que es porque no tiene ningún consuelo qué ofrecerle, ninguno que sea suficiente.

Así que cuando sale la cena, todo está en un silencio opresor, desesperante y Mandy no puede evitar recordar los tiempos cuando no era así, cuando su hermano hacía bromas estúpidas a la hora de la cena y ella se reía y le contestaba tonterías y su padre sonreír mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que estuviera sonando en el radio y su madre cocinaba cosas ricas todos los días y no lloraba cada que hacía el plato favorito de Benji.

Se sientan a la mesa y Megan es quien agradece por la comida.

Mandy sospecha que es la que se ha encargado de que aquella casa se caiga a pedazos. Ella ya no sabe qué hacer. Adora a sus madres y está segura de que sus padres la adoran a ella.

Pero nadie sabe consolarse.

―Está muy rico, mamá ―dice, intentando animar a su madre.

Su madre asiente, se queda mirando el plato. Suspira. Alza la mirada y le sonríe a Mandy.

―Megan lo hizo casi todo ―confiesa.

* * *

―No puedo dejar de pensar en eso ―dice Mandy.

La luz de la recamara está apagada, pero sabe que Megan está escuchando porque todavía no se ha dormido. De siete días que tiene la semana, Mandy pasa allí al menos cuatro. No soporta su habitación, donde todavía están las cosas de Benji por todas partes.

―¿En qué?

―Yaxley ―confiesa―. Sigue vivo.

―En Azkaban ―puntualiza Megan, siempre con mucho más sentido común que ella―. No creo que se tan útil, amor.

―Pero… ¿y si se acuerda, Meg? ―pregunta―. ¿Y si se acuerda de un tal Benji?

Siempre la duda. Ante todo. Es lo único que le queda a Mandy. Y las fuerzas para buscar a su hermano, claro.

* * *

Le cuesta poner buena cara para la cena en la casa de Megan. Sus tres hermanos, todos chicos, todos menores, son un trío de fieras que gritan todo el tiempo. La señora Jones parece agotada la mitad del tiempo y el padre de Megan se encierra en la cocina para no oír a sus hijos.

A Mandy siempre le ha parecido curioso ese intercambio de papeles (sus padres siempre han sido muy típicos, no puede evitarlo), pero Megan lo ve como lo más normal del mundo. La primera vez que Mandy le hizo notar que le parecía raro que el señor Jones hubiera sido quien había criado a los cuatro mientras la señora Jones trabajaba, Megan frunció el ceño.

Nunca lo había pensado.

Ahora Mandy estaba más que acostumbrada a sus suegros. Eran un sol. Al menos intentaban serlo.

―Hice albóndigas, Mandy ―dice el señor Jones―. Te gustan mucho, ¿no?

Mandy asiente.

―Mi platillo favorito.

―Ugh, albóndigas ―se queja uno de los hermanos, el más pequeño―. ¿Por qué Megan puede traer a su novia a cenar y yo no?

―¿Tienes novia? ―pregunta la madre de Megan, acercándose a la mesa-

―No.

―Pues por eso ―zanja el tema y se sienta. Después mira a Mandy―: Espero que te guste.

La tratan como si fuera de cristal, con demasiado cuidado. Mandy cree que es porque han estado toda la vida esperando que Mandy les lleve al chico de los tatuajes y la moto y todavía no saben si sentirse confundidos respecto a Mandy o agradecidos.

―Gracias, señora Jones. ―Mandy sonríe antes de servirse un poco de las albóndigas.

―¿Se sabe algo de tu hermano? ―pregunta el señor Jones.

Mandy sabe que es pura amabilidad, pero no puede evitar odiar la pregunta.

―No, aún no.

* * *

Tiene que ir sola, pero le gustaría que Megan la acompañara. El permiso es para una sola persona y las visitas en Azkaban están estrictamente reguladas. En la entrada, mientras le dan una serie de instrucciones que apenas oye, piensa que aunque en Azkaban ya no hay dementores, el lugar siendo jodidamente horrible.

Antes de cruzar la última puerta aún se da la vuelta para mirar a Megan, quien le manda ánimos. Intenta poner una expresión valiente, pero no sabe si le sale. No es valiente.

Sigue al guardia. Está nerviosa, no puede evitar estarlo. No tiene tiempo de procesar realmente lo que está pasando cuando está enfrente de la celda.

Y enfrente de ella, Yaxley.

Contiene la respiración.

―Yaxley ―murmura; poniéndole, por fin, una cara al nombre.

Tiene la cara demacrada, producto de Azkaban, supone Mandy. El cabello gris, largo, suelto y despeinado… No, se corrige Mandy mentalmente, no despeinado, sino completamente enmarañado.

―¿Te conozco? ―responde el hombre. Voz grave, anota Mandy.

―No ―responde.

Se vuelve a quedar callada. No sabe que decir. Todavía le sigue sorprendiendo que los asesinos sigan teniendo rostro humano, que sean exactamente igual que ella. Dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos. Un corazón.

―Sólo quiero saber…

―Todos quieren saber algo ―la interrumpió Yaxley―. ¿Cuál es tu jodida pregunta?

―Quiero encontrar a mi hermano. Benjamin Brocklehurst. Auror ―especifica Mandy―. Me dijeron que usted…

―¿Qué yo lo maté? ¿Qué yo dicté la sentencia? ¿Qué yo lo arresté? ―enumeró Yaxley―. No eres la primera persona que lo pregunta. ¿Crees que tengo una lista? ¿Qué recuerdo todas sus caras? Después de un tiempo todos se empiezan a parecer y todos son patéticos. Todos suplican. Te cuentan de hijos, hermanos, hermanas, esposas, padres, madres. ¿Crees que me acuerdo?

Mandy se queda callada.

«No». Esa tiene que ser la respuesta, pero teme decirla, porque aquel hombre es la única conexión que tiene con su hermano.

―Por supuesto que no me acuerdo.

―Sólo quiero saber dónde está enterrado ―murmura Mandy.

Yaxley se ríe. Tiene una risa horrible.

―Te diré lo mismo que a los otros, pues ―respondió Yaxley―. A todos los traíamos aquí. ¿En dónde crees que está enterrado, entonces? Tu hermanito incluido.

―No sé… ―Tiene ganas de llorar. Ir allí ha sido un error, hablar con Yaxley ha sido un error. Sólo ha hecho sangrar más su herida.

―Oh, piensa un poco, niña tonta… ―dice Yaxley―. Azkaban tiene su propio cementerio.

Entonces Mandy ata los cabos (que de todos modos ya estaban casi atados) y se da cuenta de que su hermano está en un lugar horrible. Que murió solo, quizá gritando, quizá llorando y nadie estuvo allí para ver su sufrimiento, más que sus asesinos. Que no hubo nadie que lo consolara. No hubo nadie que le diera el funeral que merecía. No hubo nadie que le dijera que su muerte serviría para algo.

Benji murió solo.

Y está enterrado en un lugar horrible.

Entonces, sale corriendo.

* * *

La han dejado visitar el cementerio de Azkaban y Megan la acompaña. Van agarradas de la mano, porque de otro modo, Mandy no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para ver ese lugar.

Como esperaban, es horrible.

No hay lápidas, no hay flores. Sólo un montón de tierra removida y vuelta a remover. Se pregunta si estarán en paz los que están allí enterrados.

Si estará Benji en paz.

Cierra los ojos e intenta imaginarse un lugar mejor. Como el cementerio donde están sus abuelos, donde siempre hay flores y las lápidas tienen palabras agradables a modo de consuelo. Intenta imaginar que Benji está allí y que por fin descansa en paz.

―¿Mandy? ¿Estás bien? ―oye la voz de Megan.

―Sí.

―¿Segura?

Mandy siente que una lágrima traidora baja por su mejilla.

―Sí. Sólo imaginaba que Benji estaba muy lejos de aquí ―responde.

* * *

Al final, han decidido otra cosa. Han decidido hacerle una tumba bajo sus propios términos, en el jardín de atrás de la casa. Mandy ha seleccionado las posesiones más valiosas de Benji y ha puesto sus propios recuerdos en una caja para enterrarla de manera simbólica en el jardín. Megan lleva tulipanes para plantar.

Mandy ha decidido que es la mejor manera de seguir adelante. Engañarse y enterrar a su hermano en el jardín trasero.

Pero a veces, muy pocas veces, aparece con un ramo de flores en Azkaban. Lo deja en cualquier parte de su cementerio, creyendo que alguna vez atinara al lugar donde está su hermano. Le platica cosas.

Y todas esas veces, Megan va con ella. La abraza, le presta su hombro si quiere llorar, la consuela a besos y le da la mano para que Mandy se sienta acompañada.

Y Mandy sabe que, dadas las circunstancias, no podría pedir nada mejor.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que esta historia tiene muy poco romance y mucho drama, pero aquí va todo el apartado de los descuidos y las explicaciones si quieren leer:**

 **1) Me daba algo poner el romance tan** ** _by the face_** **o las escenas empalagosas cuando Mandy está viviendo su duelo y lo está viviendo de una manera horrible. Creo que hay muchas maneras de mostrar lo mucho que Megan y Mandy se quieren y aquí está mostrado.**

 **2) Ya sé que lo de la tumba acaba siendo más un poco simbólico, pero no se me ocurría otra explicación y al final me parece bonito.**

 **3) Espero que a la persona de la que haya sido este prompt le haya gustado.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 17 de febrero de 2016_


End file.
